


Your Love

by minniessimp



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Not Soft at all, Psycho, Yandere, minnie - Freeform, miqi, miyeon - Freeform, shuhua - Freeform, soojin - Freeform, soyeon - Freeform, yuqi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniessimp/pseuds/minniessimp
Summary: Yuqi takes love into her own hands.
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Kudos: 12





	Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little darker than usual and short. 
> 
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/apricotmonday)
> 
> [Curious Cat!](https://curiouscat.qa/minniessimp)

"Oh, you're awake?" 

Minnie heard a familiar voice say as she regained her consciousness. It took her a while to realize she was tied up on the floor of an unknown room with tape on her mouth and Yuqi standing a couple of feet away from her. "Are you surprised?" 

The red-haired girl tried speaking and moving around but couldn't do much. She couldn't help but feel slightly scared of the situation she was in by the actions of her own friend. "I know, I know, this situation is strange. I swear I didn't want it to come this far." 

Yuqi took a seat in front of a now shaking Minnie. She could see in her friend's eyes that she was scared, meanwhile, hers were filled with sinister love. "Do you know how hard it is to have you tied up and quiet like this? Especially with how much I love your voice... You know that right? When you talk, when you sing, when you call my name, my heart skips a beat." 

Even in the strange situation, Yuqi still managed to sweet talk. Minnie once again tried to speak through the tape on her mouth but only with little luck as all that could be heard was a bunch of mumbles. The younger girl could hear something along the lines of 'untie me' but she just shook her head. "I can't untie you, I'm sorry. Is it uncomfortable? Ah, what should I do?"

The short-haired girl stood up from her spot on the floor to pace as Minnie continue to struggle to free her hands from the bounds behind her. Yuqi simply watched her, not phased at all, "I know you must have a lot of questions, but I do too... Who was that bitch?"

Minnie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion causing Yuqi to scoff, "Don't act like you don't know. I saw you yesterday with someone." The younger girl felt her blood begin to boil as she thought back on what she had seen. "She was touching you and you were laughing... I really wanted to kill her." 

"Who is she?" 

"Is she your type?"

"Do you like her?"

"How could you do this to me?'

Minnie felt overwhelmed by all the questions Yuqi was asking her. The throbbing of her brain couldn't even let her process her own thoughts. All she knew was that she didn't want to be there with her seemingly mentally unstable friend who wouldn't stop speaking. "You know how much I love you, Minnie. There is no one that loves you as much as I do." 

She began to ask more questions. 

"How can you be with someone like her?" 

"How can you let her touch you?"

"How can you smile at her? Is she more interesting than me?"

At that point, Minnie was shaking from all the questions. She felt so cold, tears were forming in her eyes as she once again tried to break loose from the ropes. 

"Stay still. You won't be able to free yourself," Yuqi rolled her eyes. She knew she shouldn't feel that way but she couldn't help but thrive off of how pathetic Minnie looked at her mercy as she pulled out a knife. A completely different look than she had with that girl, "Just thinking about that day makes me so... so fucking pissed."

"I know you love me too, Minnie. How else would you have not been suspicious of what would happen if you ate my sudden cooking, hmm?" Yuqi began stroking Minnie's soft, long hair. The older girl groaned through the tape, trying to scoot away from her. "I promise I won't do that to you again. I'll protect you from now on and you'll only stay by my side." 

Minnie couldn’t wrap her head around the fact her once cute, puppy-like friend was now holding her hostage and seemingly threatening her with a weapon while trying to calm her down. If Yuqi wasn’t going to kill her, she sure as hell would die from all the pain her body seemed to be in. “I’m actually quite happy about this… Having you by my side and all, so just don’t worry about anything else.”

Finally, Minnie was able to take a good look at her friend, or whoever was in front of her. She felt as if she couldn’t even recognize her personally, but physically, the same cute bare-faced Yuqi she was fond of was standing right there. She looked completely out of it, Minnie knew she wasn’t like that but was she really doing it all because of jealousy?

“You know, when I first saw you, I wondered how someone like you could even exist,” Yuqi got even closer, bringing the blade of the cold knife to lightly rest on Minnie’s warm cheek. The older girl slightly flinched, but not much, “You were so beautiful and running through my mind all day. I was jealous of everything around you… I wished you felt this way as well but it seems like you don’t want to be like me.”

“Why? Why can’t I be the one?” Yuqi dropped the knife, which startled the redhead, and instead cupped her face with her hands, “I love you so much, Minnie. You’re supposed to be mine. That’s how it’s supposed to be, but I don’t get it… I kept it in for a long time. I kept it in all these years but yesterday… I felt like I was going crazy. It was supposed to be me. The girl next to you was supposed to be me, Minnie.”

Minnie began shaking again, the tears started slowly flowing down her some-what dirt-stained face. Yuqi was sure she was shocked, who wouldn’t be, but she was just as shocked too. “Don’t cry, love… It’s my first time seeing you cry,” Her thumb caressed the stained cheeks with said love she had as her own tears fell down, “You look so pretty, so so pretty."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Yuqi eventually took Minnie into her arms, cradling her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, which she was, at least to her. “Stay here with me forever, hmm? I’ll do everything for you… I’ll feed you, wash you, and change you so that you can’t live without me.”

“How’s that sound?” She slightly lifted Minnie to face her, “Don’t cry, this is how it’s supposed to be. You have to stay by my side so I can love you.” 

Minnie somehow managed to completely lift herself from Yuqi’s body, not wanting to be anywhere near the younger girl and the stupidities she was saying. It was obvious Yuqi was hurt by her actions, but she didn’t care, “I love you so much, Minnie… Understand me, look at me like this…”

“Please.”


End file.
